


a whisper in my bones

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Established Relationship, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: “woobin,” serim says softly again, honey-sweet tone tugging at the man’s heartstrings, “don’t beat yourself up over this. seriously. i’m just glad you’re safe.”woobin smiles softly, lifting a finger to beckon serim close. grinning in expectation, the elder male brings his face close and woobin grumbles at the shamelessness, tilting his head to speak low in serim’s ear. “would you so kindly ask them to ramp up my pain meds?”
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 22





	a whisper in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> two in one day!! finally!! another one out of my comfort zone, feels very... blunt? not very polished but i gotta stay on schedule! a rare hyung line pairing from tongham, spicy...
> 
> just a small preliminary warning for mentions of gunshot wounds! there's no graphic description beyond location but just be mindful of its presence in the work because i know it can make some people uncomfy (i am typically one of those people... yet i Wrote this... okok)
> 
> title from bones by wens.

woobin is not the best decision-maker, a spotty track record long preceding but highlighted by his choice to take his half-baked medical school education to the underground.  _ not like serim,  _ he thinks, capo of two years and a loving boyfriend for an equal measure of time. the silly introduction within woobin’s mind makes him smile, almost as much as the sharp contrast between his two roles.  _ serim always makes the right choice. _ when woobin tries to move, 

“mr. seo? are you awake?” a nurse enters his room, welcoming bleached and blinding light in from the hospital corridors.

woobin goes to speak with a dry throat, sound incomprehensively scratchy and he embarrassedly clears his throat, trying again. “yes.”

“your husband is here to see you.” woobin’s eyes widen at the title but he quickly masks it, nodding. he  _ definitely _ knows who’s responsible for that lie and he takes the short moment of communication between the nurses to construct some choice words for the perpetrator.

as woobin struggles to sit up on his own, the door creaks open again and, blindingly-bright by his lonesome, woobin welcomes the light as serim emerges.

serim’s eyes look around the room before falling on woobin and all potential jokes for his quote-unquote “husband” flee his mind as he watches, even from a distance, even with eyes bleary, the raw emotion that rocks through serim in a matter of seconds. “woobin.”

woobin doesn’t even have a chance to utter a  _ serim _ in response when the elder’s arms are wrapped tight around him, hands grasping at the shirt on his back as serim buries his face in woobin’s neck, sniffles that the younger can’t distinguish as tears or the inhalation of his scent. woobin can already feel the water pricking at his tear ducts without a single word, he just focuses on rubbing circles on serim’s back. it’s familiar, how woobin habitually calms him after his own injuries.

the hospital ward remains quiet for a long time, undisrupted by medical personnel and no words needed in the aftershocks, the couple consistently intertwined and serim only pulling away momentarily to kiss woobin, long and sweet.

“so,” woobin says when he deems appropriate, serim exhausted and heavy in his arms, “husband, huh?”

serim’s eyes widen until he gauges woobin’s reaction, a sly grin, and he mirrors the expression. he slides forward a thin paper. “i got allen to do it up right quick, just in case.”

woobin plucks it out of his hands, examining the work of the mob’s chief hacker. “of what? i’d force them to let you in, you’re all i got.”

serim, and the bed along with him, shifts at those words. “i didn’t even know if you’d be conscious or not. i worried myself into believing you’d be in a coma.” his voice falls quiet, a hand reaching out to touch woobin’s soft cheek. “or worse.”

“hey,” woobin says, voice raspy and willing serim’s wandering eyes to glance his way, “i’m right here.” he covers serim’s hand with his own, pulling it down to hold tight onto.

regaining his senses, serim looks at the needles bandaged to woobin’s arm, the bags of fluid with a skeptical gaze. “do you remember what happened?”

woobin shakes his head, holding a hand to his forehead when it begins to pound in protest. _not anything good,_ he suspects as a potential answer to serim’s question.

“i’m gonna go ask, alright?” he says, voice sweet like honey and woobin smiles, nodding in agreement. judgement clouded, mind foggy and only focusing on  _ serimserimserim, _ no thought crosses his mind that he should’ve refused, should’ve transferred and diluted the information himself. as it has been established, woobin is bad at decisions.

as woobin strains to hear, he learns of his own injuries along with serim. that’s right, he forgot that. he forgot that he threw himself in harm’s way. at the mention, the younger boy becomes hyperaware of the pain in his right forearm. serim’s voice is absent but he knows the elder male is festering in silent fury at the current moment – woobin promised him long ago, even before things turned romantic, that he would keep his distance from the inevitable danger. an empty promise, unattainable in the line of work, but a promise nonetheless.

serim enters the ward again, door swinging shut loudly and woobin can’t tell if it was intentional or by chance, the natural mechanics. “you lied to me,” is all his boyfriend says, standing at the foot of his bed with a stern gaze.

woobin shrinks under the pressure, shoulders falling. “i told you i don’t remember anything.”

“oh, so you can just ignore the bullet in your arm?” serim says sharply and woobin recoils, the elder male leaning away himself at the impact of his own words. “sorry, it’s just…” serim trails off, hands pulling at his hair at he looks at the ceiling, “i was so worried about you. i still am, woobin. fuck, did you forget our promise?”

“they got into our infirmary, i had no choice!” woobin’s voice rises and serim turns his body away from the window at the noise, the younger male taking a deep breath to calm himself before he continues. “as if you wouldn’t do the same. have you ever thought about how i feel every damn time  _ you _ get shot or stabbed?”

“woobin,” serim says carefully, “i’m really sorry if i seem mad at you. i’m not.”

“hey,” woobin can sense serim’s hesitance, his regret, outstretching a hand to pull him back down onto the bed, “i’m gonna be fine. alright?” serim nods quietly, head down. hand on his jawline, woobin tilts his head into view and a heavy lump forms in his throat at the glassiness in serim’s eyes. thumbing at the droplets on his cheeks, woobin says it first this time. he needs to. “i love you.”

serim’s faint frown disappears, replaced by a weak but sincere smile. “i love you too.” serim shuffles forward, pressing a short kiss to woobin’s chapped lips. “so much. be careful and don’t ever let this happen again. i could never bear to lose you.”

“could say the same,” woobin mumbles, words bittersweet on his tongue, “but thank you.”

“for?” serim tilts his head and the sight is adorable, woobin’s heart aching with love, a welcomed complement to the physical pains experienced elsewhere.

“your constant love. even when i fuck up.”

“woobin,” serim says softly again, honey-sweet tone tugging at the man’s heartstrings, “don’t beat yourself up over this. seriously. i’m just glad you’re safe.”

woobin smiles softly, lifting a finger to beckon serim close. grinning in expectation, the elder male brings his face close and woobin grumbles at the shamelessness, tilting his head to speak low in serim’s ear. “would you so kindly ask them to ramp up my pain meds?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to make your presence known through ao3 features (kudos + comments) or reach out to me on twitter @deuichas or at curiouscat.me/tongham!


End file.
